Berich Inian
|Base ID = }} Berich Inian is an Imperial soldier in the Kvatch guard. He is encountered during the quest "Find the Heir," inside the Chapel of Akatosh. Interactions The Battle for Castle Kvatch During "The Battle for Castle Kvatch," the Hero is tasked with speaking to him about a key to the Guard House, to get inside the castle. Berich decides to lead the way to the Castle Gatehouse himself which can lead to his demise. If he survives these two missions, he remains in Castle Kvatch Great Hall. Find the Heir The Hero of Kvatch is ordered by Jauffre to find Martin Septim in Kvatch, and bring him back to Weynon Priory. Dialogue "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" :I'm here for Martin. "Martin? He's back there, looking after the other survivors." :I'm here to save you! "I don't know how you got in here, but you're not saving anyone! No one leaves this Chapel until the Captain gives the all-clear. I have my orders." ::Kvatch "Kvatch? You've seen it. Kvatch doesn't exist any more." ::Martin "Brother Martin? Yes, he's right over there. He led a group of us here during the confusion of the attack. We owe him our lives." The Battle for Castle Kvatch "I'm just waiting for Captain Matius to give the order. Finally, a chance to fight back!" :Guard House Key "Yes, I have it. Why?" ::Savlian's orders. No time to explain. "Hrmph. You do the guard one little favor, and suddenly you think you're Matius' best friend? You probably couldn't find it on your own. I'm coming with you. If we make it, I'll open the door for you. I've still got some fight left in me." ::I need it to get into the castle. "That's right! They managed to close the castle gates just before we were forced in here. I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, friend. The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself. I'd better go with you. We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft, and then through what's left of the city. If.... If I don't make it, take the key and carry on without me. You need to reach the tower at the north wall of the city." (If approached again) "Come on, we've got to keep moving!" (At the Guard House) "This is it. The entrance to the passage is right here. I'll unlock it for you. Best of luck." (If approached again) "If Captain Matius is waiting on you to get that gate raised, you'd better get moving. I'm going to head back and meet up with the rest of the troops." Quotes *''"No one goes through this door unless under the Captain's orders."'' *''"I didn't expect any of us to live this long. Maybe we're not doomed, after all."'' *''"Now's not the time for talking."'' Appearances * de:Berich Inian ru:Берих Иниан Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Characters Category:Kvatch Guard